


Valentine Breakfast

by Confused_Gull



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, This can be a bit cheesy, Valentine's Day, author has no clue what they're doing, promise rings, that's all ya need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Gull/pseuds/Confused_Gull
Summary: Valentine's promise rings fic.That's it, that's all there is.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 15





	Valentine Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive I swear, I just haven't been on twt becuz my phone's been taken by my mom, I still had these fics on my tab so when I got my phone while going out in hand, I sent these all to my other device. Long story short, I managed to type and email myself my fics and post it. It's not the best and I most likely won't be on twt for a while longer.
> 
> I really miss everyone and hope y'all are doing fine tho.
> 
> Also, I was supposed to gift this fic to Hinta and Percy (I wanted to write each a seperate fic but I'm sorry I couldn't:( I just am not available enough with my college exams on the way) if y'all see this tho, Hi!!! I promise one day I'll write y'all smth really good that you'll like, I promise!!💕💕 Tell me what y'all think about it nonetheless please (even if y'all hate it, I'd love the feedback)

The smell of fresh pancakes caught his nose right as he woke up. He turned to his side, pushing the blanket of himself and throwing a hand over his eyes to shield himself from the rays of sunlight peaking through his curtains. He threw his other hand to the spot at the side of him. He made a noise of confusion to check that, yup, Omi wasn’t there. He woke up earlier than him? Atsumu was in two minds on whether he should go check outside to see if the sun rose from the west today. Now even more confused since Kiyoomi wasn't there, the bed cold and blankets pushed to his side, he got up, looking around the room. Normal day, everything in place as usual, except the Omi who’s usually at his side.

Was Omi making them breakfast? He smiled. He loved when his boyfriend cooked for them, but did he really have to leave him alone?

Suddenly, panic gripped him, was he late for practice? Did Kiyoomi want to get revenge for the shower gel and shampoo incident?

He grabbed his phone to see his lock screen, surprisingly, not the usual picture of Kiyo and him, but a screenshot of his notes app, a bold “IT’S VALENTINE’S DAY AND YA HAVE AN OFF. DON’T PANIC, YER NOT LATE” cleared up his doubts and he relaxed back into the bed, pulling up the covers, still slightly warm, before making up his mind and getting up for good.

"Hmm, valentine’s day huh?..no wonder, he got up first, such a sap..." He said to himself as he stretched a bit.

Skipping the bathroom he goes straight to the kitchen, sneaking up behind Omi and wrapping his arms around him.

"Good mornin' love" he whispers into the crook of his neck, eyes locking onto the pancakes being cooked.

"Yeah, good morning to you too, now go brush your teeth." Still snappy even when he got up earlier than him to make them breakfast on Valentine's...God, he loves this man so much.

Atsumu pulled Kiyoomi closer to his chest, smiling into his shoulder, he closed his eyes and took in the feeling of Omi against him. Even if the other wouldn't admit it, Atsumu could feel him lean back still, turning the gas off too, he loved this as much as him…And speaking of things he wouldn't admit, "Care t' tell me why ya got up early today Omi-kun?"

"You know why you idiot." He swears he could feel Omi's blush before he seen it, from the tips of his ears all the way down his neck.

"Nope" he said, popping the 'p', "I said it first for our anniversary and last year, now it's year turn Ki-yoo-mi. Also, take is as a way for apologizing for leaving me all alone today.”

Omi turned around to face him, a small pout on his lips, still wrapped in his arms (and not making any moves to push him away, Omi really is going all out huh?) "At least if you had brushed your teeth I could have kissed that shit eating grin off your face you know."

"As tempting as being kissed by you sounds, I first wanna hear you say it."

With a small huff and the most adorable pout ever Omi pulled him close, cupping his face gently and pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Happy Valentine's day, Love."

He felt his heart skip a beat, or two, he pulled Omi in tighter, he can’t believe how much he loves Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Atsumu hummed in response. He felt giddy with happiness hearing Omi's soft tone, he buried his face into the crook of his neck and pressed a few kisses there, it really was taking everything he had to not immediately pick up Omi and pull him in for a proper kiss, "See, it wasn't that hard was it?"

"Well it is." Omi scowled.

"Huh?"

"It's Valentine's and I want to kiss somebody, but that someone hasn't even brushed their teeth yet."

"Really Omi? If ya really loved me ya wouldn't care if- OW DON'T BITE ME LIKE THAT." Atsumu tried pushing him away from his bitten shoulder but Omi wasn't backing off.

“Brush teeth now.”

“Okay, okay, geez, yer lucky I love ya.”

“Hmm, me too. Now go” He smiled sweetly at the grumpy Atsumu who tried pushing him away now.

Kiyoomi waited till Atsumu stopped struggling to get out of his hold before he whispered, " Also, I might have wanted to get you breakfast in bed...I even got you flowers…but you got up…”

Atsumu’s head whipped around to the counter to see that he actually did, even seeing a small packet next to it which meant Omi even bought seeds of the flowers so he could grow more of them cause he knew that’s the first thing Atsumu would want to do.

“Oh my gosh, ya actually did!”, He pulled Omi with him to the side near the counter, feeling the delicate petals of the flowers between his finger tips, pulling out a flower from the bouquet, a dark red carnation, deep love, my heart aches for you… Omi really knew him huh? He wonders why he ever doubted himself.

“I thought you would like it” Kiyoomi brought his hands to rest on Atsumu’s waist running them gently up and down Atsumu’s sides, watching as he admired the flower, twirling it slightly. His look softening all of a sudden…did he like it?

“I mean I do but Omi this is straight outta a movie”

“...yeah, so?” Bad? Good? He usually would have a big reaction or something like a teasing comment at least-

“You're so cheesy!” The big grin was back again as he placed the flower behind Kiyoomi’s ear.

“I'm not!” He loves him so much.

“Yes ya are!” He loves him back as well

“Get away from me.”

“No way! What? Ya thought I didn’t like it or something eh?”

“Ugh, just go brush your teeth, breakfast isn’t even ready.”

“Wait fuck yer right I gotta brush ma teeth for this-”

Atsumu presses a short kiss to his shoulder as he rushes to the bathroom.

Kiyoomi finally let’s himself feel everything, pulling his t-shirt (it might actually be Atsumu’s but he’s not sure who’s clothes are whose anymore) over his head, he tried talking himself into calming down, he surprised as to how much those small moments between them still give him butterflies, even after all these years, he pulls the flower from behind his ear. Atsumu had given him the same ones when they’d gone for their first date all those ears ago, he even go him a bouquet when he first moved into the Jackal’s dorms, making it a point to get him flowers after really big games which he kept in a box in their closet...those are completely besides the point, he has a breakfast to make and he was here reminiscing about everything else. He picks up the batter bowl again, ‘Get yourself together Kiyoomi, it’s been YEARS, you’re not a highschool boy confessing his crush for the first time, you are a grown man in an amazing relationship with your boyfriend of many years.’ He huffs to himself.

He immediately burns that pancake.

He had flashbacks to the first time he tried making pancakes and burning them all in highschool, he hopes that that’s the only thing that has remained the same.

Thankfully, the rest of the pancakes came out well. He had sent Atsumu to change his t-shirt after seeing that he dropped toothpaste on it while dozing and brushing his teeth, and then told him to take care of the flowers and lay out the table for them.

He really contemplated whether cutting the pancakes into hearts was a good idea, but thought against it, he has his limits of cheesiness and also because knowing Atsumu, he’d complain about having less pancake more than anything.

Atsumu on finally coming back inside, after placing the packet of flower seeds in the box for later, backed Kiyoomi onto the dining table where their breakfast was placed.

Finally after waiting all morning, Atsumu pulls him into a kiss “Thank you so much Omi-kun. I love this.” He says pulling away after a few moments, “Can I kiss you again Omi?”

“Later. Maybe somewhere that isn’t the dining table as well. You won’t live to see another day if anything happens to our breakfast.”

“Aww, threatening me with murder? How romantic Omi~”

“Yeah right.” Kiyoomi pushes him and sits down at the table.

Eating quickly and silently for the while, Kiyoomi smiled seeing how Atsumu’s eyes lit up after the first bite, he liked it. Seeing Atsumu happy made him happy as well, he wanted nothing more than his happiness for the rest of their lives.

…but still he just had to turn this into one of their petty competitions, he would swear it was simply out of tradition for them at this point.

“ Whether you like it or not, I sure beat you when it comes to being cheesy on Valentine's.”

“ At breakfast? Really?”

“ You would have started immediately after doing something and pass this up for courtesy.”

Kiyoomi never thought he could eat “smugly” before but here he was, proving it to himself. Should he really be this happy about a valentine’s breakfast when they still have the day ahead of them, this wasn’t even his full plan yet, they had so much to do…

“ How d’ya know I’ve planned something?” Atsumu points the fork accusingly at him, attempting to pick some food from Kiyoomi’s plate before being blocked.

“I don’t know or care about later, I’m telling you I beat you now.” He smirked taking another bite of his food.

“Omi ya might want to finish eating before ya start bragging.”

“Look who's talking.”

“I don't brag while eating.” Atsumu scoffed.

“Do you want me to pull up dates or the specific events and topics? You want me to call Osamu-kun or Rintarou-kun instead? I’m sure they have a file and a few recordings saved as well.”

“Tch. How dare ya, on Valentine’s day, bullying your boyfriend, have ya no shame Omi-omi?” Atsumu falls back into his chair, throwing his hand dramatically over his face.

“Anyways Miya, I win. Acknowledge it.” Kiyoomi entwined their legs under the table.

“Back to the surname already? Even while we eat the pancakes ya made specifically for this occasion” Atsumu sighed as he fell on the table, resting his head on it and turning to look up at Kiyoomi.

“Yup, I still love you, being a loser and all.”

“Whatever,” he pouts and stretches out his hand, Kiyoomi takes it instinctively, “but then again, I beat ya Omi-kun” He grins, pulling Omi’s hand to his lips and placing a kiss to the back.

…What’s up with that smile? Omi feels his blood run cold, did he speak too soon in saying he won? Atsumu always had that grin when he knew he was right and Kiyoomi absolutely loved hated it, having flashbacks to all their little arguments that he’d lost after seeing it.

“ I call bullshit.” Atsumu couldn’t always fool him…

“ Sure ya do.” He digs into his sweatpants’ pocket and places the box on the table, he sees Omi’s eyes widen, he knows exactly what it is.

Atsumu pushes the box towards him, not letting go of his other hand, he feels Kiyoomi’s hand tighten in his as the other opens the box to find a simple band with a Laurel wreath carved into it.

“Now I was planning this for later in the evening,” he said, pushing his plate to the side before taking Omi’s other hand, “ maybe after I take ya for a fancy dinner before walking by the gym, taking ya in to practice a bit before asking you in the middle of court, cause ya know, place where we make the most memories, where we fell in love and will continue to do that and all, but hey, maybe asking ya to stay by my side, too call ya mine and me yers until we're both ready to promise that forever...but asking ya right now, at our home in the middle of breakfast, yer hand in mine, it ain't that bad huh? Pretty romantic…and just enough to beat ya right?”

“Yes...Atsu...” A few stray tears slipped down his cheeks. He didn’t even notice them.

Atsumu bent forward, about to wipe them when Kiyoomi got up, pushed Atsumu back into his chair and sat on his lap, burying his face in the crook of his neck and wiping his tears there.

Atsumu let him, leaning to rest his head against his and taking it in, he was glad Kiyoomi liked it. (Osamu, somewhere faraway in Onigiri Miya, felt a sense of calm, like he wouldn’t have to stay up listening to someone pining for three hours straight about their boyfriend anymore, he wonders who…)

“You know you promised my mother you would never bring a tear to my eye right?”

“I’m sure she’d be fine with these kind Kiyoomi, I’d even say she’d be happy or proud of me. My ma sure was.”

A laugh before they pulled each other close again, Atsumu resting his forehead against the other’s, “So how are ya feeling Omi?”

“Over the moon. I can’t believe I’m going to marry you someday, Atsumu we have so much to plan and do.”

“We have all the time in the world Omi.”

“You’re right…but I get to plan the most of it.”

“And why’s that?”

“Take it as an apology for beating me on Valentine’s.”

Atsumu nearly pushed then both back too far while laughing, Omi huffed, wiping those few tears on his face before pulling him into another kiss to shut him up…

**Author's Note:**

> Mental Health? WACK
> 
> Writing? WACK
> 
> My motivation to keep going in life? WACK
> 
> but this fic? THE MOST WACK
> 
> Forgive all my mistakes, especially the rushed ending, please, I'll work hard on developing my writing once these exams are over and I get my phone:D
> 
> Kudos, Comments and Critique are all appreciated
> 
> Follow me @Confused_Gull, I swear I'll be back soon, I wrote on there alot and I miss it...


End file.
